


On/Off

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii 5-0
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn





	On/Off

La tele prendida. Fantástico, Steve pensó. Las reglas sea hacen por una razón, y consideró que Danny las comprendió cuando lo dejó quedarse hasta que encontrase otro lugar. Se equivocó, y ahora tenía que encontrar una forma de volver a dormir después de dejarle en claro a Danny las reglas de la casa (por cuarta vez).

Estaba muy cansado y enojado como para agarrar una remera, así que fue directo a apagar el tele y chequear si Danny estaba dormido, no que hiciera diferencia alguna, pero mejor hablar el asunto ahora. A veces pensaba que era un poco exagerado con las reglas, pero como un SEAL, aprendió que las reglas son importantes y hay que obedecerlas, a pesar de lo tontas que pudieran ser.

Estaba a punto de apagar la tele cuando se asustó por la voz de Danny.

-Estoy viendo- Danny le dijo desde el sillón, donde se suponía estaba durmiendo.

-Con los ojos cerrados? Steve le respondió con un poco más de rabia de la que sentía, y apagó la tele.

-Bueno, estoy escuchando.- Danny le dijo, sin prestar atención al tono de Steve.

-En serio? te parece relajante escuchar a alguien que te quiere vender esmalte verde?- Steve soltó una carcajada.

-Al menos es mejor que escuchar la tortura del mar Hawaiiana. Danny objetó. Ahora estaba sentado, los ojos un poco hinchados pero con la mirada fija en Steve. Tenía una remera negra pero no llevaba pantalones, y el no tan discreto boxer amarillo provocó una sonrisa en el pecho de Steve.

-Qué? Tortura del mar Hawaiiana? En serio, Danny? Steve lo jodía. -Sabías que hay gente que considera ese sonido relajante, verdad?

-Sí, Steven. Algunos pero otros como yo no, OK?-Danny le replicó de manera tranquila.-Podés volver a prender la tele así me voy a dormir por favor? Danny dijo con las manos juntas apuntando al aparato.

-Pensé que ya lo habíamos discutido, y te si mal no recuerdo, te dije que la tele no queda prendida en la noche bajo ninguna circunstancia. Steve tenía el ceño fruncido mientras observaba a Danny.

-Ah,cierto! Danny dijo en tono humorístico que Steve no encontraba para nada gracioso. Era la regla #56 de.... #80! Danny se burló.

-Las reglas se hacen por una razón, Danny, y ya me acosumbré así en la casa, y así está bien. El ceño de Steve se frunció aún más, y cruzó los brazos para esperar alguna respuesta ridícula de las reglas están hechas para romperse por parte de Danny, pero lo único que hizo Danny fue levantarse y caminar para quedar a unos pasos de Steve.

-Y qué pasa si rompés un de esas reglas? Danny lo incitó.-Hey, una idea: dejemos el tele prendido ahora, y sin levantamos vivitos y coleando, podemos romper algunas más. Danny explicó muy entrentenido por la cara de "prendés la tele y dormís afuera esta noche" que Steve puso.

-No- le cortó Steve. Aprendió a ser testarudo en ocasiones así y no iba a dejar que Danny se saliera con la suya.

-A quién le importa? Danny lanzó una mano al aire para simular gente alrededor.

-No es el punto, Danny. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir con la tele apagada y esta noche no es la excepción. Estaba tan frustrado porque tenía que hallar la forma de volver a dormir, y hablar con Danny sobre reglas no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Algo cambió igual, porque Danny lo miraba con cierta intención, su mirada llena de un sentimiento que Steve no había visto antes; era casi una expresión de lujuria la que cubría la cara de Danny. También observó que no lo miraba sino que estaba sondeando su cuerpo, y para en la parte de los abdominales, y el comentario abrupto de Danny lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Tengo mis maneras para agotarte- El tono de Danny era más sugestivo de lo que Steve podía razonar, y hacía que su estómago se retorciera y que su verga se crispara por el solo de hecho de pensar en esas maneras de Danny para agotarlo.

-Como qué? Steve respondió.

-Amigo, no se si tengas ganas de saber. Los ojos de Danny se tornaron más oscuros, y el pecho de Steve se llenó con un sentimiento de lujuria que lo sobrepasaba tanto física como mentalmente y le impedía pensar en lo que el rubio le proponía.

Era un sueño? Siempre fantaseó con la idea de Danny en su cama, cogiendo, lamiendo, probando, marcando, explorando el cuerpo del rubio. Ahora, el hombre con el que había tenido tantas poluciones, estaba incitándolo tan fácilmente y de manera tan inocente, que no encontraba palabras; que mucha falta no hicieron, ya que Danny se acercó para estar cara a cara con el. Steve no lo soportaba más, y agarró a Danny, una mano en la cadera y la otra detrás de la cabeza para acercarlo y besarle. Un beso demandante, caliente, que tanto necesitaba. Danny no se movió, y se unió a Steve, abriendo su boca para dar paso a la lengua de Steve. Danny sabía mejor de lo que Steve imaginaba, pero la sensación se esfumó cuando Danny se liberó de sus manos.

-Qué pasa? Dijo Steve decepcionado ya que no sentía más el calor del cuerpo de Danny.

-Yo... Yo no soy...-Danny sonó confundido.

-Y? Yo tampoco me considero... Le respondió Steve.

-Pero... es una buena idea? Danny finalizó después de un tiempo, un gesto de inseguridad en la cara por toda la situación.

-Por qué no? La carade Steve si iluminó. A quién lastima? Pero no esperó por lo que Danny iba a decir, y lo volvió a agarrar para volver a donde se quedó.

-Sí- Danny replicó entre besos, y comenzó a tocar los abdominales de Steve y también su pecho. Había esperado tanto esto que no pensaba que fuese real.

-Dijiste que tenías formas de agotarme? Steve lo jodió cuando se separaron para respirar un poco. Sus manos estaban en el culo de Danny, porque no podía resistir las ganas de tocar.

-No me olvidé de eso- Danny dijo mientras se separaba para arrodillarse en frente de Steve, aún seguía recorriendo sus manos por los abdominales de Steve, que ahora iban por las caderas de Steve, y se abrían paso a la ingle buscando lo que se encontraba por ahí. Danny pasó la mano por el pantalón que cubría la verga de Steve antes de bajarle los pantalones junto con el slip, para apreciar lo que estaba frente a su mirada.

No tardó mucho, y en unos segundos tenía el glande dentro de su boca, que tenía un sabor exquisito; todo era genial. A pesar de no tener práctica, se las ingenió bastante bien para no ahogarse cuando se mando toda la verga a la boca. Sentía como Steve respiraba de manera errática y puteaba, lo que hacía que su propia verga reaccionara. Steve estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la boca de Danny, y agarró los pelos de Danny con una mano, para poder tener control, aunque no servía de mucho; la estaba pasando demasiado bien.

-Pará- Danny sintió la voz ronca de Steve.

-Qué? No te gusta? Danny dijo mientras dejaba la verga de Steve, y la agarraba ahora con la mano para masturbarlo. A Steve le encantó la sensación y se movía para llevar el ritmo de Danny.

-DANNY! No tenés idea de lo que me gusta esto, pero tenés demasiada ropa encima, Steve dijo, aunque no podía con todo lo que sentía.

-Mis ropas para después,babe. Estoy en una misión ahora, Danny le sonrió, lo que hizo que Steve acabara en la mano de Danny.

-Parece que la misión fue exitosa-Steve concluyó con la voz entrecortada. .Danny lo secó realmente.

-Me gusta complacer a mi hombre- Danny sonreía mientras se levantaba y besaba a Steve nuevamente. Se quedaron un rato, acariciándose el uno al otro, dándose por fin la libertad de explorarse los cuerpos.

-Tu hombre? Steve bromeó entre beso y beso.

-Si, mi hombre. No me considero una puta, sabés, y esperaba que esto siguiera en el futuro. La voz de Danny sonaba un poco a plegaria, pero con seriedad.

-Si, no te quiero dejar. Sos mío, y nadie más te toca. La voz de Steve tenía un aire de posesión que espantaría a cualquiera que hubiese estado escuchando. Nadie podía tener a su Danno.

-Y, listo para ir a la cama? Danny comentó con un aire de orgullo.- Creo que hice mi trabajo y estás listo para ir a la cama.

-Bueno, pensé que podía devolver el favor antes- declaró mientras agarraba la verga dura de Danny y la acariciaba; el toque le consiguió un gemido de Danny, que quería seguir escuchando, todos los días.

-Vamos a la cama-Danny dijo mientras se abalanzaba contra la mano de Steve.

-Vamos al baño primero? Steve preguntó, señalando la mano sucia de Danny.

-Bueno, vamos al baño-Danny contestó con una sonrisa enorme mientras dejaba llevar al cuarto de su SEAL.

**FIN**  



End file.
